The Motel Off Route 105
by ButtermellowFellow
Summary: Dean rushes into the motel room, sensing danger. But diving into something he never expects. PWP. Dean/NamelessFemale/Sam. Pure Smut. NSFW


Authors notes: This is my first fanfiction ever! I hope you enjoy it. I would love to receive any and all feedback. :) I was inspired by the fact that there is a seriously lack of female action for the boys in fanfics. And as much as I love Wincest and Destiel, sometimes a female romp makes me happy.

As Dean walked down the hallway of the motel, his hunter's instinct reared due to the ruckus and moans coming from his room. All thoughts were of Sammy in danger. Readying his knife, Dean kicked the door, and as the it flew open, the sight before him had him shocked and downright embarrassed.

Sam was laying on the bed, spread eagle, balls deep in a beautiful brunette woman. Her long lean legs hooked under his, as she was pounded into repeatedly. Dean couldn't help but stare at the sight of their flushed faces looking back in stupor at the interruption of their pleasure.

Feeling a rush of blood to both his face and cock, Dean spluttered, "S-s-so-sorry Sammy..."

The only response he got from his brother was a groan of exasperation "Deannn... Just go!"

At that moment, Dean started to turn around, but stopped when the woman riding Sam shifted her hips and gasped in pleasure. Sitting up, turning her head and looking over her shoulders at Dean, she smiled coyly and looked him over head to toe.

Noting the bulge in his jeans, she breathed, "Want to join?"

If Dean had been thinking with his upstairs brain, it would have told him that this was all wrong. That it was not the type of threesome Dean Winchester had. The only type of threesomes he participated in were the ones where he was the only dick in the room. His brain would have also told him that, if he were to do this that there was no way in hell that it would be with his brother! But, those thoughts were all blocked by the fact that all the blood in his body shot straight to the shaft of his penis.

Dean put his weapons on the table, and took a step towards the bed. Sam made signs of protest, but this minx of a woman rotated and thrusted her hips, which made Sam lost in a sea of lust. Removing his jacket, Dean took another step; eyes focused on the bombshell he was ready to fuck. The brunette watched through heavy lidded eyes, as her hands roamed up and down Sam's chest teasing his nipples, abs, and hips. Another step closer, and Dean removed his flannel and undershirt, revealing all his tanned skin and toned stomach. A grunt came from Sam, when he realized that he was no longer the focus of her attention. He held her thighs roughly as his hips started to thrust harder into her wet pussy.

The sound of slapping skin made its way to Dean's ears and the last few steps toward the bed were made much faster than before. Crumpled jeans and discarded boots were left in a heap on the floor. All that remained of Dean's clothing were his black boxer briefs, which were becoming uncomfortably tight. His knees finally hit the bed and as he looked at the sight below him, he started to massage himself.

"Come here, big boy. I want to taste you." Were words punctuated with gasps and pants from red lips of this nameless woman as Sam continued to piston into her.

Never denying a beautiful woman her hunger for cock, Dean got up on the bed. She popped herself off of Sam, which earned an illicit whine of disapproval. Soon she was on all fours hovering her pussy over Sam's face, which he greedily ate. She inched down until she was practically sitting on his face as he tongue fucked her.

Dean crawled over and straddled his brothers legs and settled his groin in the face of the brunette. The smell of shampoo and sex permeated his nose and he couldn't help but groan. Looking up at Dean, the woman saw his green irises were barely visible due to the lust blown pupils. A smirk was planted on Dean's plump lips as he watched perky breasts bounce forward with the avid plunging of his brother's tongue. One of her hands stroked Sam's length and teased his balls, while her other hand pushed down Dean's underwear. His impressive erection sprung free, and it was quickly enveloped with a warm, wet mouth.

"Mmm, put that mouth to use." Dean whispered as he twisted her loose locks in his hand. "Wrap those lips around my cock, and suck like the whore you are."

Humming as she bobbed her head, sent a pleasant vibration up Dean's spine. His cock heavy on her tongue, she traced his veins and tasted his salty sweat and precum. Above her, Dean was panting and thrusting his hips uncontrollably. The head of his penis brutally bruising the back of her throat.

The assault of her mouth made in impossible for her to gasp as she felt Sam prod two fingers into her anus. His fingers slick with saliva and her juices, he moved them slowly in and out of her tight ring of muscle. Spreading them apart to stretch and loosen her. The feeling was overwhelming, Dean's cock choking her, Sam nipping at her clit and his fingers fucking her ass.

Lost in the feeling of Sam, she threw her head off of Dean's member with an obscene pop. Dean admired the view as a string of salvia still hung from the head of his angry, red penis to her abused lips. Her moans increased in volume as Sam picked up his pace, adding another finger to her opening.

She managed to stutter through heavy breaths and high pitched whines. "I want both of your cocks filling me up!"

Twin carnal smiles appeared on the brothers' faces. Dean quickly pulled the woman flush up against his chest and claimed her mouth. His hard erection rubbing against her thigh as his soft lips and strong tongue battled hers for dominance. Two pairs of hands touched, grabbed, and stroked her everywhere. Sam nudged one of his knees between her legs from behind, settling his hands on her hips as his cock rutted against the crack of her ass.

Chuckling at the eagerness of both men, the woman gently pushed Dean to lay down. As he rested his head on the scratchy motel sheets, he lazily stroked himself watching his brother make out with the woman over her shoulder. Sam elicited a shocked gasp from her pretty mouth as he pinched and rolled her nipples. From his view, Dean could see her cunt dripping juices. The smell hit his nostrils and made his need to claim her unbearable.

Becoming impatient, Dean reminded them of his presence by guiding the woman's hips to his raging boner. In a matter of seconds, her wet heat was wrapped around him. The moan that escaped both Dean's and the woman's throats were animalistic and full of arousal.

"Fuck!" Dean exclaimed.

She bent forward capturing Dean's lips and rubbing her breasts against his chest as he thrusted his hips. Which gave Sam a perfect view of his brother's shaft glistening with her juices as it disappeared into her folds. With her ass on display, her little, pink puckered hole winked. Sam settled himself behind them and kneaded the bulk of her butt cheeks as he lined up his cock to her little hole. The head slowly breached her entrance, the pain mixing with pleasure. All Sam could feel was tightness surrounding his tip and he thrust his entire length into her without warning.

"Oh, fuck! You're so tight!" Sam gasped.

Soon the brothers were matching each other's thrusts in unison. Every push of their hips resulted in their balls slapping against balls. Her body filled with warmth as her pussy and anus were stretched beyond belief. All she could do was hold herself steady with mouth agape. Heavy pants and loud moans mingled with each other, no one knowing what sounds came out of who.

The tidal wave of pleasure started to course through her, causing her whole body to spasm.

"D-d-Dean! Sammmmm!" She cried as her body clenched around the massive cocks invading her privates.

Both boys came undone from the pressure around their members, causing erratic unsynchronized trusts. As Sammy came his cock popped out and spurted all over the woman's supple ass and thighs. Dean's seed filled her a few seconds later. Sam watched his cum slowly drip down her ass, past her taint, and slide onto his brother's cock. Mesmerized by the sight, Sam leaned in and lifted her hips and slowly cleaned out all the the traces of him and Dean. After licking her walls and tight puckered hole, he moved to Dean's now soft penis. Softly suckling the female juices from it and enjoying the slightly bitter, salty taste that his brother's cum added to it.

"Holy shit." Were the first words spoken in 15 minutes as all three came down from their high. Embarrassment finally hit Sam and Dean when they realized that they just had a threesome with each other. Most shockingly, they enjoyed it.

~Fin~


End file.
